


You’re worth it

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from women on the verge in season 2





	You’re worth it

“You’re tough”Phillip has said to Kathryn 

The two sat together in his office having wine 

“I’m a fierce fighter”Kathryn joked

“You’re worth it”Phillip said to her 

“Thanks for keeping me company”Kathryn said to him

“I could use a drink anyways”Phillip replies 

“I don’t feel like I’m alone now”Kathryn says


End file.
